Pairings in Gundam Wing
by crazymiko
Summary: Some thoughts on pairings of both the yaoi and non-yaoi variety. Rated for my potty mouth.


Okay, I would like to establish a few things before we get on to the pairings. This is my opinion, not yours. I don't expect you to agree with me on everything, but I don't expect to be rude about it. I'll do my damnest not to be too terribly immature or anything, but some pairings I can't see and you can expect that'll I'll let you know if I can't. I apologize if I bash your favorite pairing, but remember, this is all opinion.  I ask you not to flame unintelligently, please tell me exactly what you think is wrong with my list and I will go back and fix it if I see fit. Stupid flames will be posted in another chapter and laughed at; flamers, you have been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. This list is my opinion and not actual fact.

Warnings: Yaoi ahead, and swearing because I have a bit of a potty mouth.

For those who are confused by the number system and/or do not understand how pairings are written to reflect Seme and Uke or those who are confused by the terms "Yaoi" and "Yuri" scroll down to the bottom. I know the number system is a bitch when you're just getting used to it.

Pairings, one of the main issues in the Gundam Wing fandom, yaoi or non-yaoi that is the question. Whether to be a 1xR shipper or a 1x2 manic is always a dilemma. That is only the tip of the iceberg, for there are many pairings mainstream or otherwise. In this list I will try and cover as many as I can, but I will not get all of them. I will only cover the ones I think are the most popular/relevant/strange. Please bear with me on this. A second section may be added to further consider some pairings with the reviewer's thoughts if desired.

Non-Yaoi Pairings 

1xR/Rx1: Probably the most popular non-yaoi pairing. I can see the reasoning behind this one; I used to be a 1xR fanatic myself. But when giving it more thought I just couldn't see it working in the long run, I feel that they would have more a best friend/sibling relationship. Relena wouldn't want to leave the spotlight and Heero wouldn't want to be in it, not a good combination with Relena's chosen occupation.  The only 1xR writer that has ever managed to keep my interest would be Black Rose-sama and her Traitor to the Cause fic, hell; I even wrote a companion songfic for it (Shameless advertisement for her fics, go read them). I'll read it if the author can make me believe in it, which is rarely. My verdict: Overdone, but good if done properly. Not a very good pairing though as far as chemistry and ease of writing goes.

2xH/Hx2: Another pairing I can see, but don't think it would work in the end. Well, I mean I have read fics that have made me believe it could, there's a basis for a relationship in the series. Both of them share similar interests and there don't seem to be any types of personality conflicts but they just seem more brother-sister to me. I don't have a ton of thoughts on this pairing, it's just sort of there. Hilde doesn't get enough screen time and character development so her personality is up to the author and how she is written can drastically change my opinion on the pairing from fic to fic. Verdict: So-so pairing but lacks enough substance to be really believable without serious help from the author.

3xMidii/Midiix3: I'll get back to you on that. I have no information on this pairing.

3XCB/CBx3: Umm, can we say incest? Not a chance in hell my friend. This is incest if you follow episode zero. But, in an AU fic it could work I suppose; you'd have to completely rewrite Catherine's character though. She radiates a big sister vibe around Trowa all throughout the series. Even in an AU setting I can't really believe it. Verdict: Not a good pairing, not a good pairing at all. 

4xD/Dx4: Okay, I'm going to get shot for this, but I can honestly see this pairing work. It would involve a lot of patience from Quatre, but it could work. Dorothy's proud and stubborn nature would be perfectly in balance with Quatre's gentle, yet strong-willed personality. Don't ask why, that's just how I justify it. The main problem is I have rarely seen it written well enough to be plausible in the context of the story. Dorothy is not going to suddenly break down and tearfully confess her love to Quatre, it just won't happen. Dorothy is way to proud to do something like that, Quatre would have to prove himself five times over before she'd show any weakness. Okay, I have a small soft spot for Dorothy for some reason. I don't have much to say about this pairing. Verdict: Plausible pairing + bad authors = not so plausible pairing. The equation needs to be fixed first. 

5xSP/SPx5: Little wishy-washy on this one. This pairing can go one of two directions; it could turn out as either a long-term relationship or a more family like one. It really depends on the author's characterizations. Sally just doesn't seem like to type to put up with Wufei's sexist attitude. I don't think Wufei will change that much either, but I do read this pairing. There's a little itsy bitsy teeny tiny microscopic bit of chemistry between them. I don't have many thoughts on this pairing either. Verdict: Not a substantial pairing, but can be done if in the right mindset.

2/3/4/5xR or Rx2/3/4/5: Personally, Heero's the only Gundam pilot that I will ever really support being paired with Relena. Duo just doesn't seem to fit and I can't see Trowa in the spotlight either. Quatre and Wufei are sort of okay, but I still don't like it. Well…5xR isn't that bad. Verdict: Only Heero or maybe Wufei can be paired with Relena like this.

1xH/Hx1: If Duo wasn't there then I could see it. I mean, Hilde's sort of like a female Duo. No other thoughts on this pairing.

13x11/11x13: They are practically married in my opinion. This pairing probably has the most backing behind it in the series. What can I say? It's just there; you can't ignore it. Of course you can always bend it to suit your needs…Verdict: How is this not a good pairing? They fit so well together.

6x9/9x6: This is another pairing I'll be shot for; I don't think it can work. Zechs just doesn't seem to show enough interest in Noin in that sense. This seems like a pretty one sided pairing to me, I don't Zechs will ever reciprocate Noin's feelings. I'm going to get shot again for this comment, but I really think that Noin is like a lapdog when it comes to Zechs. Verdict: One-sided love, not a believable pairing.

6xR/Rx6: This is incest, episode zero or not. I find this pairing very disturbing, I find it even more disturbing that I've seen it enough times for it to make the list.

1x11/11x1: I have a soft spot for this pairing, there's just something about it. I have no real evidence to support it; I just think it's neat.

Yaoi 

This section will have some pairings split up for opinions on uke and seme.

1x2: I don't like this pairing. Why? Because Heero is uke damn it! Other than that I'm all for Heero/Duo pairings. Verdict: See 2x1 for reasons.

2x1: *wipes away drool* Yes, seme Duo and Heero uke = very happy authoress. I see Heero as a submissive type, he always follows orders and I cannot picture him as being the dominant partner in a relationship. Duo on the other hand, I can see him as seme. 2x1 just works better than 1x2 in my opinion. There's a lot of chemistry between them, and I mean a lot. Verdict: Good pairing, very very very good pairing.

3x4/4x3: This is another one of those pairings that has a list of reasons as long as my arm on why it would work. I'm just not too fond of it because it has been done so much. I don't really care about who's on top with this pairing, though I have very strong suspicions that Quatre is a seme. Quatre uke does not compute for other pairings, which will be addressed later. A complaint about how this pairing is written is that it's too damn sappy. I'm just not a sap person; I still like this pairing when the sap is done in moderation. Verdict: Yes, they are a couple. There's nothing that can be said to change it, as much as I wish at times. Which is why being able to mess with pairings in fanfiction is awesome!

13x5/5x13: While this seems popular among those who are yaoi Wufei fans, I don't see this pairing. I agree that they have a great respect for one another, but I don't think its love. Trieze belongs with Une and maybe a few others. I don't think Wufei would sleep with an enemy; he seemed pretty hell bent on killing him up until the very end when it was too late. Verdict: I can't see it, but if this is what you go for then oh well.

13x6/6x13: This I can see, this I still do not like. I seem to have this thing about pairing Trieze up with anyone other than Une or another person who will be mentioned later. I see Trieze and Zechs as perhaps good friends, no more and no less. Verdict: Just doesn't work for me.

13x4/4x13: Kowai! 0.0;; Who's bright idea was this? This pairing makes no sense at all. It seems like rape to me. *shudders* Now that I've given myself nightmares for the next week lets move on. Verdict: If this is what you're in to then sorry, I don't agree.

6x5/5x6: Nope, not happening. I'm getting the 13x5 vibe again. Same idea as 13x5 here. No other thoughts.

1x3: No, Heero is not seme.

3x1: This on the other hand…there's a pattern here, I have a teeny tiny Heero uke obsession. Other than that, Heero and Trowa could work as a couple. There are just so many opportunities during the series for a fic writer to ignore. It may just be my insanity talking, but I think that Trowa was kind of protective of Heero after the self-destruction bit. I could be wrong but that's how I perceived it.

2x3/3x2: This pairing is just strange. They're too different for it to really work. Trowa's more introverted and complex than Heero. I just find it very implausible. 

2x6/6x2: Who thought of this? How the f**k did they come up with that pairing? It makes less sense than 2x3! I can't even picture the two of them standing together! Would someone please explain the logic behind this? I can't figure it out.

1x4: See 1x3

4x1: Now you're talking. I honestly think Quatre is more of a seme type. He's also very patient and gentle, which would be good for drawing Heero out and into a relationship. They work well together is sort of a Quatre/Dorothy-ish way. There's a parallel between the two pairings if you look hard enough. Of course this also brings a 1xR problem to the scene, the whole spotlight thing really doesn't work for poor Hee-chan. Verdict: Hell yeah! Even if there are a few problems I adore this pairing for various reasons.

1x5: You know why I object.

5x1: Now that's better. Can any of you honestly picture Wufei as uke? I know I can't. I really like this pairing, the two lone warriors of the group. Digressing, you know that scene in Endless Waltz when Heero is fighting Wufei? Show of hands, who else sees some possibilities? They seem like they would better understand each other than any other couple. Verdict: If it's written well, then I'm behind it all the way.

2x5/5x2: I can see where you're going with this and I support it on most occasions. It just seems perhaps a tad implausible at times though. It's really the writer that can make or break a pairing though so I might not be being fair to this pairing since I haven't seen it done well a lot.

3x5/5x3: This is on my list of "What the f**k?" pairings. There's no real basis for this. Trowa and Wufei just don't go together in my opinion, but whatever floats your boat.

1x6: Do I have to explain?

6x1: Oh yeah! This is most defiantly one of my favorite pairings! There is something between those two, you just don't rebuild a Gundam and go against your superior's orders because you want a duel. And you don't go all the way to Antarctica to just fight a duel after trying to kill yourself without a really good reason. I think Zechs is a very good reason to haul ass to Antarctica. I'm probably just grasping at straws here now. I don't know why I'm really attached to this pairing. Maybe it because it involves my two favorite GW guys…Verdict: If you write or support 6x1 then pat yourself on the back and congratulate yourself for being a 6x1 fan. What could be better?

4x5/5x4: Yet another "What the f**k?" pairing. Makes no sense to me, please explain if it makes sense to you.

13x1: Personal axe to grind. In an AU setting I can honestly see this one working after Trieze got Heero to trust him and all. This is kind of like my 1x11 thing. No evidence, I just like it.

Yuri 

Before we start I'm going to answer the questions that may be swirling in your mind after this. Yes, I am a girl. No, I was straight the last time I checked, thanks for asking. Yes, I adore yuri. No, I think yuri is cute. Yes, I am insane, thanks for noticing. Well, that's enough of that, on to the pairings!

RxD/DxR: I like; I like lots. I think Relena is best matched with Dorothy, and I'm pretty sure that this pairing will always be DxR; I can't see Dorothy being the submissive partner in any relationship. Their personalities clash some but also balance each other out. It would be a rocky relationship in the beginning but it could happen. No more additional thoughts. Verdict: Good pairing, best Relena pairing.

RxH/HxR: What the hell pairing, might as well give it a shot

9xSP/SPx9: Very nice, makes sense to me if 5xSP and 6x9 don't work out. Only gripe is not finding good plausible fics. Make me believe people! Make me believe! Verdict: Hmm, good pairing but the writing needs help.

9xR/Rx9: That just gives off an incest vibe for some reason, I think Noin is more of a big sister figure to Relena. I find this pairing a bit on the creepy side for that reason.

11x9/9x11: This is on my list of "What the hell" pairings. If you can write it, go for it.

Threesomes and more 

(Numbers listed in no particular order)

2x1xR: Umm, well I suppose you could do this pairing. I think it would just be Duo and Relena sharing Heero though.

13x6x5: Well, if you read what I said earlier in this list, you'd know I wasn't a fan of 13/6x5

RxDxH: Interesting, I say go for it just for the hell of it.

3x4x5: I dunno, that seems like Wufei barging in on Quatre and Trowa. He doesn't really click with them.

3x4x1: This is a pairing I like, Heero goes with both of them and I can see this threesome working.

9xSPx11: Why not?

2x5x1: Go for it, they all work together in varying degrees; it'd just take talent to pull it off.

13x6x1: If someone would write this and write it well I'd adore them forever.

1x2x3x4x5: Hey, that way no one gets left out.

6x9x1: I've seen his before and liked it well enough, if only Noin wasn't there…

Conclusion 

            Okay, so maybe it doesn't matter whether you support yaoi, non-yaoi, or yuri. There's plenty of pairings to go around to suit everyone's tastes. I just beg all the authors out there to take the characters into consideration when writing, please, make me believe in the pairing! I don't want to sit and read a fic where I'm thinking, you know, they really don't fit together. For most of these pairings I've read at least one believable fic, it's not impossible, just really difficult. So ends my thoughts, and good-bye.

Numbering System:

1 = Heero

2 = Duo

3 = Trowa

4 = Quatre

5 = Wufei

6 = Zechs

9 = Noin

11 = Une

13 = Trieze

H = Hilde

R = Relena

D = Dorothy

SP = Sally Po

CB = Catherine Bloom

Seme/Uke

Seme is the dominant partner and is listed first in a pairing. I.e. 6x1 means Zechs is seme or the dominant partner

Uke is the submissive partner and is listed second in the pairing. Using the same example that would mean the Heero was uke, or the submissive partner.

Yaoi = Male/Male Relationships

Yuri = Female/Female Relationships

Please leave all comments in review form. If you'd like to debate pairings with me you can always drop me a line at crazy_miko@gundamwing.net also send flames there so they can be properly dealt with.


End file.
